


双人社会法则

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: * 近未来社会背景* 法则设定大部分源于电影The Lobster前半段（有一定程度修改）* 轻微至中度冷酷风格人物：9、7、6、4、2、5涉及关系：97/46/96/92/72，少量57
Relationships: 一间豪翟, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 小洛豪, 投齐所豪, 起起落落 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

一个很正常的周五晚上，一间常去的餐厅。

“欢迎光临，先生们。请允许我带二位入座。”完全合乎规范的引座后，服务生递上两份菜单，同时还不忘取出口袋里的手机，展示里面的恩爱照片。“这是我的另一半。我们感情很好，照片是上周末一起野餐时拍的。明天我们还会有别的约会活动。”

收获了步调一致的微笑点头。

“一份鞑靼牛排。”张颜齐翻了几页，没什么感兴趣的，就合上菜单点了他常点的那道。将入秋，天气依然有些热，加上情绪波动的影响，令他胃口不佳，吃不下前菜和甜点。

“好的。那先生您呢？”服务生动了几笔，转头问另一位顾客。如今，不使用电子设备点单的餐厅几乎消失了，这也是他们为什么常来的原因，偏爱old school一点的东西也是两人共同的喜好。

“我要一份肋排。”姚琛也不是什么选择困难症患者，指了一张图片给她。菜单里的图例一般拍得都比实物好，菜色看上去鲜亮诱人，让人很有食欲。

“好的。配菜选什么？您需要选两个。”

“焗薯和四季豆吧。”

菜单被收走了，随后送来两份沙拉和两小篮面包段。

由于工作运动量很大，眼下姚琛早已饿了，立刻开动起来。而张颜齐只是喝了几口柠檬水，一只手划拉手机屏幕，另一只手有一搭没一搭地敲着桌边，脸上没什么表情。直到他的菜品呈上，他才放下手机。

姚琛不觉得自己敏锐，但是今晚，他明显感到坐在对面的伴侣有一种莫名的焦躁。拌蛋黄拌得整个桌子都微微晃动不说，淋辣酱油时甚至溅了出来，整洁的格纹桌布瞬时洒上星星点点。这是从未有过的事情。姚琛不太明白他怎么了，见他也不抬头，只好边等自己的主菜边默默吃掉了张颜齐的那份沙拉。

“我有点不舒服，先去趟洗手间。”

“嗯，好。”

洗手间里没有其他人。

张颜齐没去隔间，反而打开了洗手池的冷水开关。龙头流出的冰冷浇到脸上，才让他冷静下来。这一整个星期，他都在不安中度过。直到一小时前，终于确认那般难得的机会真的出现后，他又不知道现在的自己是对未知的恐慌多一些，还是对机会来临的兴奋多一些。

不管怎样，必须要下定决心，不能犹豫。他对镜子里的自己说。

回到餐桌时，张颜齐脸上表情已然如常，甚至比平日自然带的几分嬉笑多了更多的严肃，可以称得上凝重了。

服务生刚好把肋排与配菜一道呈上来，所以姚琛没注意到伴侣的变化，埋首于晚餐。

“我有话对你说。”嫩滑的生牛肉垫了胃，赋予张颜齐继续说下去的勇气。

“吃完饭再说吧。”他确实饿的不行，并不想发生什么影响吃饭的谈话。

“你先听我说。”

姚琛这才停了把酱料加入焗薯裂开缝隙的手，抬眼看着对面。“怎么了？你填好申请孩子的表格，想找我同意么？我觉得没这个必要吧。这几年我们从来没有吵过架，不需要申请孩子缓解关系。”

这是他们唯一发生过分歧的地方，而且姚琛以为早就解决了。

“我要说的不是这个。”张颜齐停顿了一下，还是把那句纠结了很久的话说出来了，“我们分手吧。”

在一起需要两个人的同意，分开只需要单方面的宣布。

姚琛脸上的笑意消失了，这是他完全没有预料到的。

“张颜齐你认真的吗？”

“我很认真。”

“你知不知道五天后如果我们找不到另一半就会被送到……”

“我当然知道。”张颜齐不想再浪费时间，打断了他后续要说的话。“你可以去找你的周震南，他不是和你见过面了吗？别告诉我你们没见过。”

“什么你的我的？你明不明白我们的对话马上就会被记录下来？给你个机会收回那句话，我可以当没发生过。”

张颜齐当然知道他们之间的这段对话很快就会被管理者知道。而这正是他想要获得的结果，并且越快达成越好。

机不可失，为了彻底断绝姚琛继续他们之间关系的念头，他要继续狠下去。

就让姚琛再多恨自己一点吧。

“你知不知道我早就不想再和你过下去了！上班的时候不检点，贴的那么近手把手给那些男团成员抠动作就算了，下了班还天天折腾我跑来跑去。周末要陪你爬山，晚上还要帮你背打碟机陪你去嗨，你没看这几年我看起来老了那么多么？谁见了不得问我一句怎么了。我一点也不想参加你那些活动了。我只想安安静静地休息。”

“你对我不满意跟我说呀，我可以改。”

“不用了，不需要你改，你还是找别人去吧。正好前天他不是刚爆出来分手么，你们青梅竹马一起奋斗过的，不比我这后来认识的感情深？”

“我们只是聊聊工作，讨论他新专辑的舞蹈动作而已，没告诉你是怕你误会。”

“别骗我了姚老师。他都没两天要被送走了，还有心情操心什么新专辑？我劝你还是不要辜负他一颗心，也正好英雄救美一把。”

“张颜齐你脑袋被门夹了吗？我不想让他被送走是没错，可我从来都没想过要和他在一起。”

自己给的理由不够，不够，还不够。张颜齐没想到会输在这里，还挺感人。但形势变了，他不得不开始抹黑自己。

“就算你没想过和别人在一起，我可想过。”他终于拍出了自己P了好久的照片作为最后的武器。上面他正和另外一个人亲密地打游戏，还是之前他嘲笑过姚琛怎么练都练不会的那个游戏。“你太菜了，都没法陪我玩这个。”

姚琛很早就禁止他在他面前说这四个字。说完果然收获了预期效果。

眼前的张颜齐对他来说，就像配上了一串大写加粗的字幕，v-e-g-e-t-a-b-l-e在上面滚动播出。

“你想换人就换，别把锅甩给我背。”想不到他们之间所有的一点一滴还比不过一个游戏玩伴，姚琛直接把粘满了料的焗薯摁到对方脸上。

还好他们的对话进行的够久，脸上的热度不至于让他毁容。张颜齐看到的世界还未能清晰，有人走过来和姚琛打招呼。

“琛哥，怎么了这是？”

“没什么，分了而已。”没带什么情绪的回答。

张颜齐听到了姚琛手里刀叉轻碰的声音。

“巧了，我也是。那咱们六天后那地方见？”

“你自己去吧，我可不会去。” 张颜齐都提前找好下家了，自己自然也不会沦落到那地方去，不然不是让人笑话？肉质很嫩，不要浪费了。顾及吃饭，姚琛没解释太多，意思还是传递到了。

“不愧是琛哥。我倒还挺想去看看的。”

“又不是什么好地方，你自己想清楚吧。”

终于擦干净眼前的模糊，张颜齐迎来了站着的人戏谑的笑。来人有明显的泪痣，还有舞者特有的身型气质，他是认得的。之前他们打过几次照面，在他去工作室找姚琛下班回家的时候。

别人家的狼狈见了就见了，看久了就失礼了。夏之光早结完了账，很随意地和他们道了别，晃着车钥匙推开门出去了。

“这两天你有空的时候，我会找搬家公司把我的东西搬走。”

语毕，桌子对面的人继续切他的肋排。

自己再继续呆下去也没什么意义，倒徒增变数，张颜齐答应后就离开了这里。

回去路上他才想起来冰箱快空了，停在家附近的超市那迅速买了自己要吃的东西，还不忘买上两盒鸡胸带回去。

鸡胸对肠胃功能比较弱的萨摩耶是最好的选择，别的肉脂肪都太高了。

到家应该都九点多了，希望不要饿到他。


	2. Chapter 2

打开家门时，大概是奇怪于他怎么一个人回来，萨摩耶困惑地朝门后望了望。张颜齐没理会，只是把门关好。直到收拾好鸡胸，才倒在沙发里自言自语起来。

“下周三晚上就有人过来带我走了。”

白色大型犬停下正在吃的晚餐，冲他叫了一声，但没有阻止他继续说下去。

“我会带你一起过去的。这几天我也不会和别人约会，还跟平常一样上班。”

与此同时，位于这座超大型城市西郊的一家酒店门口，一个男人下了车。前后左右共有四名工作人员负责押///送他。

这家酒店看上去很有设计感，配套设施应该也不错。乘车过来的路上他就望见了酒店背面分布着不同种类的活动设施。

而且它还坐落于湖滨。不远处的湖面上，浮着三三两两的游艇，通明的灯火表明里面的热闹。

他扫了周遭一眼，没做任何停顿，跟上工作人员的步伐。

全部的随身行李仅有一只登机箱。现在，他正在大堂等候区等待办理必要手续。

“先生，请出示您的身份证件。”

轮到他了。任豪递过自己的ID。

他并不像那些因为被爱人抛弃而且缓冲期也没能找到另一半从而被抓进来的中年人那样，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，而是平静地落座，就跟平日坐在演播室里那样，非常从容。

“请看一下镜头好吗？”

对着镜头，他甚至自然带上了一点笑。

一张完美的照片录入系统。

“我是不是在哪见过您？”

“各位观众好，欢迎来到《财经评论》。”他换上程式化的表情和语调，对面才恍然大悟。

“很少有人会有您这样轻松的心情。”

“这样子么？”

这个态度表明了他没有想继续这个话题的打算，于是对面也恢复了例行公事。

“您以前单身过吗？”

“没有。”

“您对什么过敏吗？”

“食物没有。动物的话，我对猫毛过敏。”

工作人员在房间要求那栏里勾选了“不要分配到有携带猫的住户的楼层”。

“您的上一段恋爱持续了多长时间？”

“大概两个月吧。”

“可否具体一点？”

“62天。”

是了，这是每个公民必须要看的宣传资料里说过的。尽管那时任豪没想过自己有一天会真的来到这里，但很快，他想起来，在这里，任何不精确的、模棱两可的回答都是不会被接受的。

“您的性//取//向是？”  
“同//性。”

“您是否有子女？”

“没有。”

……

后面的回答只要遵循那个原则，都很快速。

“这是你的表格，请确认一下。无误的话，麻烦您用笔或手指在上面签字。”工作人员给了他一块屏幕，同时还在跟他介绍酒店规则。

“您将被分配到单人房……”

这些不用多言，只是毕竟是她职责所在，任豪也就继续听下去。

每个人都心知肚明，凡是年龄大于22岁的单身者都会被带入酒店，且在酒店只能呆45天，如果配对成功，可以升级到双人房，并拥有额外30天考验。至于配对失败，那个问题任豪还没有想过。

他不觉得自己会失败。如果担心失败的话，他也不会来这里。

“我们会为您提供全部的服装、鞋履、配饰，您将不能保留任何私人物品。”一个堪比模特身高的男生站在工作台后，对房间里的人发话，看上去却像因为这个场景有些发笑。大概是他工作没多久，还没能做到对眼前发生的一切视若无睹。

要与其他人一起脱///光衣服。这项规定让任豪感到很不适，但他只能照做。

又一名住客被带进来。

“下次能不能把人一起带来，不然的话还得我们重新安排一遍。”见到这么晚还有新来的，分管这个房间工作的头儿不满地吐槽了一句。

活又不是你做，高个子男生心想，嘴上还是又重复了一遍申明过的语句。

来人让任豪惊讶了一小下。

他们62天恋爱关系的终结，实际上不止62天，因为正式记录在案前的天数他不记得了，才是诱使他来到酒店的罪魁祸首。而对于过去的五天为什么他没找别人，一方面出于对自身的自信，一方面想的是可以趁机放个假。同他这般心态的人应该和入住时前台说过的那样，几乎没有吧。环顾一圈之后，他这么想，又回看过去。

那人穿戴整齐，干净利落的淡蓝衬衫没有卷起，修长的手指从袖口伸出，一颗一颗地解起扣子，却死盯着他，眼神倒映着他的狼狈，勾起的唇角似乎在说，看吧，哪怕沦落到可能会变成动物，我也不要和你在一起了。

那又怎么样呢？不变成动物的话，你就在这在场的中年人里选一个能满足你的吧。任豪回了对方一个挑眉。尽管他内心还不完全明白，为何那天会是有生以来他第一次被别人通知分手，而不是反过来，但表面，他从不会输。

那人不再看他，脱了衣物，领好宣传册，坐在他右后方。

入住前的最后一个步骤是酒店经理训话。

“如果入住时限，也就是45天内，你们没有找到伴侣，就会变成一种动物。也许这个问题会让你们不舒服，但提醒大家是我的职责，关于配对失败的话想要变成哪种动物，现在你们可以考虑起来了。”

变成哪种动物……

任豪想起，还没和他在一起的时候，他们常会寻一些录制节目的空隙，就在他家呆着，什么都不做，只是一起看各种各样的纪录片。

主要是自然纪录片。那些画面可以把他们送往因繁忙工作从来无法抵达的地方。

投影仪的光影，David Attenborough的声音，一起演绎南极大陆上一代代帝企鹅如何与寒冷的永夜斗争。看到一半，他转过头来，和自己说：

“要是有一天，我分手了，又没配对成功的话，我想变成企鹅。”

“为什么？”荧屏上的故事表示那明明不是什么好的选择。

“因为……那么大的暴风雪，也可以和其他人一起抱团取暖呀。”

然后他扑过来，抱住了他，揽他的脖子，贴的很近，头微微向后仰起。

风雪惨白的背景光映照着他眼里的碎冰，下面藏的是深不见底，任豪读到了他眼里的故事，和他那位明朗坚定的闪耀不一样的故事。

他的嘴巴看上去很好亲。

阖上双眼，他们在沙发前的地毯上缠绵地接吻。

其实任豪很想说，做企鹅一点都不好，海豹、鲸鱼、鲨鱼、贼鸥都会很轻易地终结他们的生命。如果真的考虑变成一种动物的话，做北极熊都比做企鹅好。哪怕寿命没有很长，但比北极熊强的捕食者，只会是人。这样在一定程度上可以有更多的掌控感。

“他的防守就是让开半边，然后尾随对方上篮，就差问对方要小费了。”

“比赛已经进入垃圾时间，双方都换上了一些垃圾球员。”

“进攻全部被打乱，所有人都站在那里不会动，站死了，又防不住对方又无法得分。”

张颜齐的解说风格十分受欢迎，台里得知他分手的消息也很惋惜，一定要给他放假，让他多出去约会，可他还是劳模十足地每天出现。

星期三下午下班前，所有同事都过来同他道别。

搞得跟我回不来似的。张颜齐办了停薪留职手续，从人事部出来时，吐槽了一句。

他离开后，还有人在窃窃私语。

“这是咱们台第三个了。”

“不对，你算错了，之前不是还有个实习生吗？”

“对对对，我忘记了。”

“想不明白现在的年轻人一个个是怎么了。”


	3. 全部人设和情节安排

关于《双人社会法则》

对不起，由于某些原因，《双人社会法则》不会再写了（以下以《法则》代称），如果还有朋友在等的话，真的很抱歉。

tag一天后我会自行删除。

我的文其实大多数时候都是脑洞100分，大纲80分，预览50分，成品20分，所以这篇不写也不遗憾。  
在这里讲一下《法则》全部的人设和构思，还是蛮复杂的，就当剧本杀，一起爽一下就好。

背景：近未来社会  
设定：大部分源于电影The Lobster前半段（推荐17岁以上朋友观看）

我的设定没有电影那么冷酷，只保留了荒诞成分，删除了丛林狩猎部分，更全年龄化。

全部剧情都会发生在酒店里。

主设定：  
1\. 凡年龄大于22岁的单身者（分手后拥有5天缓冲期，依旧没有找到伴侣的话）都会被带入酒店，且在酒店只能呆45天，如果配对成功，可以升级到双人房，并拥有额外30天考验。至于配对失败，则会永久性地变成动物。变成什么动物可以自行选择。  
2\. 配对成功的伴侣必须拥有共同点，并且是非常独特的共同点。如果共同点是伪装出来的，他的伴侣可以举报，那么被举报者查实后会被变成一种他非常不想变成的动物。

涉及CP: 97/46/96/92/72，少量57  
这是按照戏份递减排列的，97和46是主CP，但我更倾向于全员无爱，各种控制各种利用。

《法则》我想玩的是悬念设置，前两章存在的悬念是两条：  
7为什么想要接近9，以至于甚至把几年的伴侣5推给1，让自己变成单身被关起来？  
6为什么和9分手？

人物设定：  
9: 29岁，财经节目主持人，一个没有心的人，在酒店里被设计，到发现被设计后报复  
7: 26岁，体育频道解说，抱着和9同归于尽变成动物的心，为了复仇与5分手，接近9  
4: 24岁，5工作室里的编舞老师，本意是去酒店体验一下生活，但对6发生了兴趣  
6: 25岁，电视台摄像，9的前任，与9分手后自愿去酒店，与4戏真情假  
2: 23岁，电视台实习生，9的前任  
5: 26岁，拥有编舞工作室，7在第一章与他分手，5就此杀青。

以下为剧情（如果我写肯定不会这么平铺直叙😂不过为了方便理解就这么写吧）：

75第一章节就BE了，因为7着急和9一起被关到酒店里，就和5分手恢复单身，并且为了5好，把他推给了1。

第二章节我写了96之间的微妙氛围并且铺垫了2。

本文最为悲剧人物是2。第二章节末尾，7的同事窃窃私语说电视台少了3个人，另一个人说其实是4个。这四个人按照被抓走的时间顺序就是2、6、9、7。

2实际上是7同父异母的弟弟，之前在电视台实习时遇到9（按年龄，9是2的第一个合法伴侣），9在第二章里回忆和6kiss部分想起的人就是2，同时工作人员问话时他说他从未单身过（证明他时常无缝衔接切换伴侣），就预示了92的悲剧。

92在一起一段时间后，9出轨6，2心灰意冷自愿进入酒店且不寻找伴侣（设定是年轻人进入酒店寻找到另一半的概率还是很大的），最后变成了一只萨摩耶，也就是1、2章里张7身边的那只（文中我提到了肠胃不好，特意准备鸡胸，以及听得懂7说的话）。

6出轨9是因为寂寞（和9看纪录片时我隐约有提到一点），但是他没有想到2会因为这件事变成狗，并且让他看到了9冷血的一面（对2变成狗无动于衷），故而和9分手进入酒店。（96他们为什么在一起62天，这个数字除了我的一点恶趣味外，主要原因是2变狗需要至少50天，6认清9也需要一定时间）

9进入酒店是因为这还是第一次有人对他提出分手，他是一个很自负的人，不觉得自己会遭遇什么危险。  
4也是这么想的。  
所以，4和7在同一天分手，一同进入酒店，比9、6晚了五天。

接下来就是四个人的舞台了。

文中还会有8、11出场。11其实已经出场了（在告诉96不能携带私人物品时）。  
811我想让他们作为酒店的工作人员，负责为9746扮演一些教育情景剧，告诉他们成双成对的好处，811部分会写的比较荒诞。

这篇还有一个重要悬念是：9为什么没有心。我的安排是在他们自我介绍时，让9说出自己的过去。此处会引用并改写一些电影里的情节，比如9的父母分手后母亲变成动物吃掉父亲，9从此变得冷血之类的情节。

好了，接下来讲一下主要人物关系。

97虽然是一个电视台的，但不是一个频道（我特意安排的），他们不熟，不然9就知道2和7的关系了。

97之间，我的第一个想法是，9最早只是因为在7身上感应到了很像2（毕竟72是兄弟），所以产生了兴趣，后来发现7处处都合他的心意，慢慢喜欢7。  
但是为什么7会迎合9，是因为7为了帮2复仇才这样的。7的计划里，他打算先和9在一起，再在最后时限要到的时候，不通过测试，配对失败，和9同归于尽一起变成动物。  
至于最后，7有没有这么做，是最大的悬念，还有，9知道7在复仇后，还能控制自己的感情吗？这也是悬念。

不过后来我改了看法（上一个看法9太弱了没有意思），不如写：  
7一开始想的就是把所有人都从9身边赶走，让他不能配对。  
然后9发现了7的不对劲，反其道而行之，用7装出来的想要靠近自己的特质自发找了管理员说他们配对了（设定里提到过如果配对后，9发现7是装出来的，9可以举报7，让7直接变成一个非常讨厌的动物，连最后一点选择变成什么的自由都剥夺他）。  
这样就看他俩怎么在双人房里斗争了。

我的第三个想法是：  
7快要让9配对失败的时候，9伪装出了7的特质，配对成功。  
但7说要去举报他，又因为9早已经怀疑狗是2，可以拿2当威胁，比如麻醉了2，告诉7如果你敢举报我我就把2如何如何。

但是所有的想法里，我想象的结局都是972生活在一起了（对不起2，不好意思）。

46那边：  
6早已经对9失望，所以他是在里面制造麻烦、煽风点火的一个人，看情况帮7。  
而6的性格肯定会找一个人脱身，他会比较倾向于4。（如果有趣一点的话，最好是4和9一开始成了朋友，6想如何接近4，但不要见到9，想让剧情还可以更好玩，就让4误会6喜欢7，不然6为什么帮7呢哈哈哈哈哈哈，46这边可以加很多很多误会在里面）  
46表面属于逢场作戏，至于有没有真情，见仁见智。

大概就是这样一个故事。  
不好意思，实在没有力气写了，分享一下我的脑洞。

以上。


End file.
